My Walls Come Crashing Down: Philosopher's Stone
by DownWithDeathEaters
Summary: Draco Malfoy vowed to be just like his father, stone cold and indifferent after he was dumped by Astoria Greengrass, the supposed love of his nine year old life. He built walls up around his heart after that day. But when he meets Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter,Harry Potter's twin sister adn the Girl Who Lived, will his walls come down? Or will Draco's heart stay cold?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Have you ever wondered what Draco was thinking...or all else doing when he wasn't with Hannah in my Potter Twins Series? What did he really think of Hannah Potter when they were only first years? Well, those questions will now be answered as here is Draco Malfoy's perspective in the Potter Twins and the Philosopher's Stone! If people like it, I may the entire series like this (and maybe have a spinoff for Ivy and Blaise.).**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NO SUING PLEASE! :)**

Prologue

Potter this, Potter that, Potter blah, blah, blah! That's what I heard for as long as I can remember. Everything there was to talk about was Harry Potter. The Boy Who Refused to Die, as I called him. The one who made the Dark Lord disappear.

Every year since the Dark Lord disappeared, exactly on Halloween, whenever I went to do shopping with my Mother or my Father, I would hear the same thing.

"It was (insert number here) years since Lily and James were killed."

"Yes, it was. Did anyone find out why You-Know-Who went after them in the first place?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Do you have an idea on how the Potter twins survived?"

"No. But I heard that they went to live with their Muggle relatives."

The Potter Twins. Ugh! Everywhere the Malfoy family went, we were bombarded with Potter talk. Mostly on Harry Potter, but I heard a few snippets of conversation about his twin sister…Hannah.

"Did you hear how they treat her down at the Muggles?"

"Yes, the poor dear. I doubt she'll survive until she's old enough to go to Hogwarts."

"Yes, I also heard she has no friends. Such a shame, only having your brother to talk to."

"She should be proud! After all, he did save her life!"

That got me. I knew a woman could be strong, dependant and have the ability to make do on her own. Hannah Potter could not possibly have been a snivelling salute to the Middle Ages, where women relied on men to do everything; be it bring them food for the supper or something larger. Pathetic.

Little did I realize how right I was. Hannah Potter was not a snivelling, bratty little princess who needed her ass saved repeatedly (though, she was a tad clumsy.). Not even close to that.

Hannah Potter was a fighter. She would kick your ass if you pissed her off enough. She was perfectly capable of not only knocking a few teeth out, but she could also knock your lights out, as well, should the need arise.

Trust me, you didn't want to get on her bad side. There were quite a few people who were in her bad books and her in theirs, and if they picked a fight with Hannah, they'd be going to the hospital wing at Hogwarts for a new nose job.

She was a snarky, temperamental, hard headed, headstrong, slightly asinine, cunning, clever girl, I can say so right now.

But, that's if you didn't get to know her like I did.

I got to know her from her time at Hogwarts and learned a lot about her and how she acted.

She was protective of the people she loved. Her brother especially. I swear, I insulted him one time (I'll explain later.) and she slapped me so hard I can still almost feel the sting.

She was intelligent. She was one of the top three smartest witches in school, beside her best friend Ivy Duff and her friend Hermione Granger.

And…she was a tad bit…abnormal. She hung out with three people in three different houses! A Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw! All three of whom (minus Duff) were completely off their rockers! And some of that insanity rubbed off on poor Hannah. (Oh well, she doesn't need to be locked up or anything.)

She was musically inclined. She had the ability to sing her heart out and play guitar to her heart's content and still want to play some more…and damn, she was phenomenal! The girl had a voice!

She was cunning. She could discover a way to get what she wanted without using violence (though I have a feeling that she preferred to use violence to solve her problems, but that's just me.).

She was all that and a hell of a lot more. She was an amazing person, and she still is even now.

I didn't know what love was when I was eleven. I mean, sure, I had kissed and dated a few girls, but, hey, I was a Don Juan when it came to that. I always had to have a girl on my arm.

I only thought I was in love once before I met Hannah. Her name was Astoria Greengrass. She was sweet, snarky and funny. The perfect girl for me.

I really thought I had found the love of my life, the mother of my children, my future wife…but two words changed it all.

1) Theodore.

2) Nott

He charmed her, swayed her to break up with me to date him, only for him to ditch her three weeks later for Pansy Parkinson.

He left me heartbroken. She left me heartbroken. I had refused to leave my room for a week until my Mother came up and let me vent and vent my little nine year old heart out over "How life wasn't fair." and how "I would never be in love again."

I still remember Mother's words to me, and I plan to tell them to my children someday too.

"Draco, you're only young yet. So, you thought you were in love and it was stolen from you. You'll always find another girl…and who knows, you may fall just as deeply in love with her as you did with Astoria. There's plenty of fish in the sea, and that fish for you is probably swimming in that world right now, most likely not knowing that you exist yet!"

Mother was right. But I still refused to love again after that. I vowed the day I left my room that I would never let myself close to another woman. I'd never feel so unMalfoyish again. I built walls around my heart that day, swearing to myself and the world that they'd never come down for any woman.

Man, that assurance didn't last long.

That black hair, those metallic blue eyes, that innocent little smirk…they all tore down the walls I had spent two years building in two weeks!

My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy. And this is the story of how those walls were demolished and I fell completely and irrevocably in love with Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter and Diagon Alley

**A/N: I still own nothing! And you find out why Hannah is a day younger than Harry (as said by Dumbledore in the Potter Twins and the Philosopher's Stone, chaper titled Powers and Talents.)**

Chapter One

The Letter and Diagon Alley

You see, this story starts the early morning of July 31st…Harry Potter's eleventh birthday.

You are no doubt wondering "Why is July 31st Harry Potter's birthday only when he has a twin sister?". I'm right, aren't I?

It's a long story. Basically, Harry Potter was indeed born July 31st. But, for some weird reason Lily Potter had problems giving birth to Hannah Potter naturally…and so…she had to be taken to a hospital for Muggles (seeing as she was a filthy little Mudblood.) and have what the filthy Muggle Healers…(Doctors, I think they're called?) called a C-Section around the same time twenty four hours after Harry was born.

And, the exact same time, a whole day later…welcome to the world to baby Hannah Potter.

Now you know. Anyways, I digress, back to my story.

No doubt there would be talk that day…and rumours were circulating that the twins were both about ready to come to Hogwarts, both of them being eleven now in the Ministry's eyes (twins' birthdays in the wizard world depended on when the first twin was born, so in the Ministry's eyes, Hannah Potter's birthday was the last day of July as well.).

Anyways, I was sleeping in my bed the morning of the thirty-first when I woke up to one of the family house elves, Dobby Apperating into my chamber!

I growled when I saw which elf it was. Father or Mother had best told it to enter my room to wake me up…I didn't allow house elves in my bedroom to touch my stuff! Especially not my guitar, my pride and joy…my baby!

It was shiny and black with Slytherin's emblem emblazoned on the back of the neck. And it tuned beautifully.

Sorry, again, digressing. Anyways, I shot up and turned to the elf.

"What?" I demanded, angrily.

"Master sent Dobby up to Master Draco's room to tell him that Master has Master Draco's letter from Hogwarts." Dobby said timidly, bowing shakily.

I smirked and shot up out of bed. "Leave!" I ordered "I must get dressed."

Dobby bowed again "Yes, Master Draco. Right away, Master Draco." he said before Disapperating away with a loud CRACK!

I shot up to my bed and grabbed my hair gel from my dresser. I always liked having my hair gelled back. It made me look more…put together, you know what I mean?

Anyways, I slicked my platinum blond hair back into my skull and put on clean boxers (Yes, I wear boxers to bed in the summer, you have an issue with that?). I grabbed a pair of black shorts and slipped them on over my clean black boxers and grabbed a black t-shirt.

I threw the shirt on over my head and walked out of my room down to breakfast.

My father, Lucius Malfoy and my mother, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black were both sitting at the table when I arrived.

"Good morning, Mother." I said, walking up to hug her "Good morning, Father." I said graciously to my Father.

"Good morning, Draco." Mother and Father said together.

"Your Hogwarts letter came today, my little Dragon." Mother said, handing me a thick piece of parchment.

I beamed and started opening the letter before pausing "May I open it?"

Father smirked "Of course you may, Draco. It is your letter after all!"

I smiled "Thank you, Father." I said before ripping the envelope open on the side.

The actual letter was sealed with the Hogwarts crest. A griffin, a badger, an eagle and a snake around a large letter "H".

I broke the seal off of the letter and opened it.

"Read it aloud, Draco." Mother said, knowing what it said, having received seven of her own, the same with Father. My parents just wanted me to read it aloud and boast at how better I was than Muggles.

I cleared my throat and began to read:

"**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards**

**Dear Mr Malfoy, **

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1****st****. We await your owl no later than July 31****st**"

Father nodded "Need not worry of the owl, Draco. I have already sent it."

I smiled "Thank you, Father."

Mother smiled "After breakfast, we shall be taking Floo Powder to get your school supplies."

I nodded "Yes, Mother." I said as breakfast arrived via house elves.

…

After breakfast and travelling by Floo Powder to the Leaky Cauldron, my Father summoned the secret gateway to Diagon Alley.

Father strode out proudly through the gateway, Mother and I close behind.

"All right, I believe if we want to get the shopping done faster, we should split up." Father said, turning to Mother and I "Draco, what will you need?"

I opened the other parchment in my letter and began to read aloud.

"**Uniform:**

**First year students will require:**

**Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.**

**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags**

**Course Books:**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**_

**By Miranda Goshawk**

_**A History of Magic**_

**By Bathilda Bagshot**

_**Magical Theory**_

**By Adalbert Waffling**

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**_

**By Emeric Switch**

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_

**By Phyllida Spore **

_**Magical Draughts and Potions**_

**By Arsenius Jigger**

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_

**By Newt Scamander**

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_

**By Quentin Trimble**

**Other Equipment:**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal vials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**"

I groaned as I read the last part "**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**. Aw! I want a broom!" I whined.

"You will have to wait Draco, we shall see." Father said before turning to Mother. "Narcissa, do you think you could get Draco's Potions things and other equipment besides his wand?" Mother nodded "Of course, Lucius."

Father nodded in agreement "I will get your books, Draco. You will go into Madam Malkin's and get your robes and hat. We'll meet up in Ollivander's later to get your wand."

I nodded "Yes, Father." I said, accepting the money Father put in my hand before walking into Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

I walked in and told Malkin that I was going to Hogwarts, and within five minutes, I was being fitted for my robes.

Within another five I saw a large man out the window with two other kids my age. A boy…and a girl.

Both kids had jet black hair. The boy's hair was messy and unkempt and the girl's was straight and cascaded down her shoulders and back, ending around the middle of her back.

It seemed that both kids needed better clothes. The ones that the boy was wearing looked old and worn out, not to mention very baggy…and the girl…son of a bitch, the girl was wearing boys clothes! Boys clothes that didn't even fit her properly! They were hanging off her slim and petite body and made her look smaller than what I was guessing she already was. She couldn't have been more than eighty, maybe ninety pounds?

The boy wore round glasses that seemed to be wrapped in Sellotape and the girl wore a midnight blue choker around her neck.

The girl looked up to the giant, who seemed to be telling her something, and then the giant went into the Leaky Cauldron with the boy with round glasses.

The girl stood there on her own for a moment, then I heard the robe shop's door chime as someone entered.

It was the girl.

I finally saw how she carried herself as she walked to the front desk. She walked as if she was a lost puppy who had no idea what was in store for her…and as if she was a prisoner that was just let out of Azkaban for the first time.

Madam Malkin turned to her and smiled "Hogwarts?"

The girl nodded.

"Got the lot of them coming today. Young lad being fitted just now, in fact."

The girl nodded and Malkin lifted her onto the stool next to me. Now she seemed to be carrying herself differently. She was most likely trying to prove to me that she was a strong woman and was capable of being here on her own.

That girl…she honestly thought I didn't see through her strong façade. I knew when she walked in she was weak…and maybe…just maybe…I could use that weakness to my advantage.

I wanted to make friends with her, though. I wanted to know why she was so shy and quiet and seemed so defeated.

"Hello." I said, turning to the girl "Hogwarts, too?"

The girl nodded, most likely too shy to say anything.

"My father's up the street getting my books and my mother is getting my potion ingredients. We're meeting up later to get my wand." I drawled "Then I may drag them off to look at brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I might get Father to buy me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

The girl's eyes seemed to light up when I was talking about brooms. The smirk that was about to play on my face stopped. The eyes…

They were a unique colour. Metallic blue…almost cobalt. Almond in shape and dark eyelashes framed them. She wasn't wearing make up like the other girls I dated did.

"Have you got your own broom?" I asked.

The light in her eyes dimmed as she shook her head sadly.

"Play Quidditch at all?" I asked.

Another shake of the head. She didn't play Quidditch.

"I do." I said, smirking "I could show you, at Hogwarts, if you'd like."

The eyes lit back up and she smiled, revealing a set of dazzlingly white teeth as she nodded.

I smirked. She was an odd one. But she was somewhat different than other girls.

One, she didn't throw herself at me for a chance to be kissed by the womanizer of the Malfoy family.

And two…she was the first girl I met that looked natural when I met her…naturally pretty. A diamond in rough clothes.

I smirked "Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house. And I must say, I have to agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

The girl shook her head again.

"Well," I said, looking out the window "no one really knows what house they'll be in until they get there, do they? But I know I'll be in Slytherin. All my family's been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff," I turned back to her "I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

She shrugged.

I looked out the window and I saw that the giant was there with an ice cream. The shaggy haired boy was holding two.

"Oh my Lord, look at that man!" I said, pointing to the window and making the girl turn around. "Who is that?" I asked, hoping she'd answer.

"Oh," she said "that's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts."

I blinked. She had a slightly high pitched voice. Not falsetto but also not a tenor. She was a pleasing soprano.

"Yes," I said "he's sort of a servant, isn't he?"

The girl nodded "He's the gamekeeper."

I nodded in agreement with her. I had heard of this Hagrid "I hear he's sort of…savage. And every now and then, he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed."

She laughed, a high, tinkling sound. "That's a good one. But I think he's brilliant for bringing me here…and stuff.

I creased my eyebrows. Hogwarts only sent staff members shopping with their students if they didn't know about Hogwarts.

_Well, she must have an explanation. _I thought. _It wouldn't hurt to ask._

"That's odd. Where are your parents?"

The girl looked down and bit her lip "Dead." she said.

_Smart. _I thought sarcastically to myself. It seemed she didn't want to address the matter further. But me and my big mouth had other plans.

"Oh, sorry." I said "Well, were they our kind at least?"

She nodded, looking a bit frazzled for the asking.

"Good. I don't really think Hogwarts should let the other sort in, you know…" I made a face "Muggle born. Some never hear of Hogwarts till they get the letter."

She made a face of disgust. "I was raised by despicable Muggles. And I never learned I was a witch until early this morning."

I couldn't hide my shock. She was talking smack about Muggles and she was raised by them "Oh," I muttered before saying aloud "You were raised by Muggles?"

She nodded, her disgusted look softened. "Yes. My aunt and uncle on my mum's side. They were of no help. Abusive little idiots. Smartest one in the family, I am."

I creased my eyebrows. _So she's a half blood?_ I thought to myself. _A Mudblood mother at least._

"What's your surname anyway?" I asked, wondering if her father was a pure blood.

She looked as if she was about to answer, but Madam Malkin said "That's. You done, dear."

The girl paid for her robes and started out.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts." I said to her back.

The girl turned around and walked back up to me. "Yeah, see you." she said before walking out.

…

I paid for my robes and headed over to Ollivander's wand shop, where my parents were waiting for me with the rest of my school supplies.

"Sorry for the delay, Father. Malkin was busy." I said, sitting in between my mother and my father.

"No harm done, Draco. Ollivander was just checking out two black haired children. I think they were twins." Mother said as Ollivander walked out.

"Ah, Draco Malfoy." Ollivander said. "I knew you were going to be coming for your wand sooner or later."

I nodded and stood up.

"What's your wand hand?" Ollivander asked, conjuring up a tape measure.

"My left hand." I said, holding up my writing hand to prove a point.

Ollivander did his measurements on me and pulled out a bunch of wand boxes.

"Here." he said, handing me the first one "Yew and dragon heartstring. Good for Transfiguration."

I took it and before I could even wave it, it was snatched away.

"Not the wand." he said, handing me another one.

…

It seemed I was in Ollivander's for an hour when I finally had my wand choose me.

"Here we are." Ollivander said, handing me a wand from a box that was never opened "Just made. Hawthorn and unicorn tail hair. Ten and a quarter inches. Nice and powerful."

I took it and immediately felt the warm sensation Mother told me about when her wand chose her curl around my fingers. I waved the wand over my head and a blast of Beethoven's music sounded through the shop.

"Excellent!" Ollivander said as I handed him back the wand, which went back in the box and put on the counter. "I believe that this is your wand, Mr Malfoy."

I smirked as Father paid for my wand and all the way back to the Manor.

Little did I know that I was going to be in for a long month before school started.


	3. Chapter 3: A Second Chance

Chapter 3

A Second Chance

After a while, the day I was headed off to Hogwarts arrived.

I was woken by another house elf that I somewhat trusted around my things popped into my room.

"Master Draco is to go into the hall for breakfast." the elf said, bowing. "Master says he doesn't want Master Draco to miss his train to Hogwarts, sir."

I smirked. The day had come. "That's all. You may go." I said like my father before getting out of bed and changing into my familiar black clothes and slicked my hair back.

I strode proudly downstairs afterwards as four house elves went into my room to collect my trunk.

"And don't forget my guitar!" I shouted to them before I rounded the corner to the dining hall.

"Good morning, Draco." Father said, not looking up from the _Daily Prophet _"Apparently, there has been a break in to Gringotts Bank."

I shrugged and sat down to eat the pancakes the house elves made, indifferent to the fact that that evening I would be eating somewhat differently in different scenery.

"A break in? You mean a robbery?" Mother said, looking up from her breakfast briefly.

"No, it says here that a filthy goblin representative had said that the vault broken into was emptied out earlier the thirty first." Father said, folding the newspaper and returning to eat "Hurry up and eat, Draco. You don't want to miss the train."

I nodded and tucked back into my breakfast.

…

When breakfast was over, Father, Mother and I Apperated to Kings Cross Station and stood in line with the other students heading to Hogwarts, despite the stare from the idiot Muggles.

I turned and found that my parents weren't with me.

"Draco, I have some things to do at the Ministry, and your mother is going to visit your grandfather." Father said coming next to me "Have a good term."

I nodded "I will, Father." I said, taking my trunk from the house elves.

"Goodbye, Draco. I will see you in June." Mother said, wrapping me in a hug.

"Goodbye, Mother, Father." I said indifferently (I was accustomed to them leaving before they had to, especially Father. He was always busy with the Ministry of Magic.)

Father took a hold of Mother's arm and walked back out of the station to Apperate away.

After a minute of their departure, I saw two girls walking up behind me.

One, I recognized, was the girl I talked to in Diagon Alley. The half blood who liked to talk smack about the idiots that were Muggles. Same black hair, same eyes, but she was wearing new jeans and a baggy t-shirt.

There was another girl with her, and I hated to say I knew her well. It was the filthy half blood Ivy Duff. Her mother, Angelica was a blood traitor, because she married Daniel Duff, a filthy Mudblood and produced her. I was rather glad to hear that the Dark Lord had finished her off before he disappeared. That, and she was always hanging around during Malfoy family reunions. After all, Sirius Black, the convicted murderer, was my third cousin once removed, and Duff's second cousin. So, therefore, it made us distant cousins.

Duff and the raven haired girl walked up behind me and the raven haired girl spoke.

"Ivy!" she whispered excitedly.

"Yeah?" Duff whispered back with that annoying chainsaw sounding voice she had.

"You remember that blond boy from Madam Malkin's I told you about? That's him in front of us!"

I smirked. She remembered me. Good thing too, seeing as I had bothered to remember her and that Quidditch promise I made (too bad Father wouldn't buy me a broom. *ugh*!)

I felt angry eyes glaring into the back of my neck "You don't want to be excited over him. That's Draco Malfoy. I know he's going to be a Slytherin." Duff snapped angrily.

"Why?" the raven girl asked confused.

"Nobody good comes from Slytherin, remember?" Duff asked "His father was a Death Eater, so he can't possibly be any good."

I fumed. _I wouldn't be talking about my father. At least he isn't a Mudblood, you filthy half blood._ I thought lividly.

"A Death-what?" the other girl asked innocently.

"A Death Eater. You-Know-Who's followers. I'd stay away if I were you."

It was my turn to run through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. I took it at a sprint and disappeared through the barrier.

I looked around after I moved out of the way for Dunce Duff and the girl from Diagon Alley. It was everything Father had told me.

A red train spewed smoke over the heads of some of us taller kids, making me cough and cover my face with my shirt before going to find my minions, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Note that I called them my minions and not my friends. My only friend is Blaise Zabini. Crabbe and Goyle are only the muscle of my operation. Like their fathers were for my father in their school days.

I found them standing around by the back compartment, loading their trunks in.

I cleared my throat and they turned to me.

"Malfoy!" they said together (they both thought they were my friends, but I knew better.)

"Hey, Crabbe, Goyle." I said, nodding to the two boys "Trunk. On the train. Now." I said, pushing my trunk, my owl cage with my eagle owl, Aurora in it, and my guitar case to them.

The boys put the trunk, cage and case in the compartment without another word and I climbed on the train, Crap and Boil (clever nicknames I have for them) coming in after me.

"Good summer, Malfoy?" Goyle asked as I pulled out my guitar.

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, I guess." I said simply. "You guys?"

The boys grunted simply, signalling their ok summers.

I fiddled around with my guitar, making it more comfortable to hold.

"You write a song, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked.

I rolled my eyes "No, Crabbe. I haven't had any inspiration!" I snapped.

"Why not write about love?" Crabbe recommended.

I glared at him "Crabbe…you know I don't write about such an unMalfoyish emotion." I said dryly. "Not after She-Who-I-Will-Never-Ever-Name-Again."

"You mean Astoria?" Goyle asked. "She's not here, Malfoy. Not until next year."

I glared at him "Like I care?" I demanded when someone came running in.

I rolled my eyes and sneered when I saw who it was. It was Neville Longbottom, the idiot oaf who's parents were tortured into insanity by my own aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, who was then in Azkaban Wizard's Prison.

"Longbottom." I sneered, setting my guitar down "What do you want?"

Longbottom cowered. "I-I-I heard that the P-P-Potter Twins were on the train." he said "Thought you'd like to know."

I sneered "Really? You think I'd care over something you've heard?" I asked "Go find your pathetic toady best friend before it hops away." I snapped, making Crabbe and Goyle laugh.

Longbottom gulped and walked away.

I groaned in frustration and picked my guitar up again, looking for song inspiration.

…

You'd think that I'd get song inspiration on a train. But no! Every time I thought of one thing to write a song about, I'd be interrupted by a random first year talking about how the bloody Potter twins were on the train!

I finally had enough when I heard a group of people outside my compartment when I was about to write lyrics to a new song.

"We saw Harry Potter!" said two red haired boys to a boy with dreadlocks.

I rolled my eyes and sneered. They were Weasleys. The biggest blood traitor family there was. Those were obviously twins talking to their friend and son of a colleague of my father's, Jordan.

"You did!?" Jordan said, awestruck

One twin nodded "Yes! In fact, we helped him get his trunk on the train…and he showed us his scar! And he told us about how his sister was with another girl for the rest of the summer!"

"Where was he sitting?" Jordan asked when I looked up.

"Somewhere near the front of the train with our brother, Ron." the other twin said as the trio of boys walked off.

I stood up and put my guitar aside. If the Potter twins were really on the train, that meant I had a chance to have a pair of friends that weren't complete buffoons and yes men.

"Come on, boys." I said, standing up. "We're going to investigate this Potter twins rumour."

…

I walked through the compartment and looked through windows for a trace of the twins, unable to find any until I saw a very packed one.

There were four people in it. Two boys and two girls. One girl was Duff, looking out the window, her legs curled under her.

One boy was another Weasley, who was talking animatedly with the other boy.

The boy I saw through Madam Malkin's Robe Shop window! And at this point, I saw that he had a thin scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead.

It was Harry Potter!

The other girl was curled up on Potter's lap, her head in his lap, sleeping. Black hair fell into her eyes and her choker was askew, revealing a scar just like Potter's.

Hannah Potter…I presumed.

I looked to the boys and nodded "Let's go." I ordered, wrenching the door open and walking in, having Duff's, Potter's and Weasley's eyes on me.

"Hello." I drawled.

"Hello." Potter said, standing up and knocking his sister off his lap.

Said sister looked up at her brother and glared "HARRY!" she shouted.

"Someone's not a morning person." Weasley said, rolling his eyes.

Potterella looked to Weasley and rolled her eyes "You wouldn't be one, too, if you got up at five this morning."

Potter turned back to his sister and rolled his eyes, sighing "Why didn't you sleep in, Hannah?"

Potterella gave him a glare, but smirked as she got up "Well, I couldn't sleep. And I was just about there when I was knocked on my back, thank you very much, Harry." she snapped.

I smirked "So it _is_ true then." I said, unable to hide my amazement "They're saying all down this train that the Potter twins have come to Hogwarts. That's you two, isn't it?" I asked, turning to Potterella.

Potterella just nodded simply, seeming to have her eyes on Crabbe and Goyle, with a look of confusion.

"Oh, sorry. Where _are _my manners?" I asked, noting that the girl was looking for an introduction "This is Crabbe, and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Weasley snickered and I whipped around, Potterella right behind me.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" I demanded, at the same time someone said "Think his name's funny, do you?"

I looked to my side. It was Hannah Potter, glaring at Weasley just as I was, and she was looking at me.

We shared a smile and she turned away, turning pale pink.

I shook the moment out of my head and I sneered at Weasley "No need to ask for yours. Father told me the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children that they can afford."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Duff snapped, turning from me as Weasley turned and looked away.

I turned to Potter as his sister walked up to his side "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potters." I said, looking into one twin's eyes, than to another's. Green to metallic blue, then back again "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." I added, glaring at Weasley, who glared back before I turned back to Potter and held out my hand "I can help you both there."

Potter looked to my outstretched hand, then to me. "I think," he started coldly "I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

I sneered and pulled my hand back. "Your loss, Potter. I'd watch it if I were you. If you weren't politer you'll go the same as your parents. You may realize this too late, Potter, but this choice of yours has made you an idiot."

That's when I felt Hannah Potter's fury for the first time.

She took the two steps that were standing between her and I and glared up at me. Fire was dancing in her eyes as she wrenched her hand back and sent it railing towards my face, sending a stinging slap to it.

I groaned in shock and held my face as the entire compartment bar Crabbe and Goyle burst into laughter.

"BURN!" Duff shouted in her giggles.

I looked down at the girl and she was sneering, and for once in my life, I was scared. I'm not proud, but I cannot tell a lie. I was scared of Hannah Potter, that tiny little girl that was standing before me right then.

She prodded my chest and almost snarled "You listen here, Draco Malfoy, and for your sake, you had best listen well. Nobody…and I mean nobody…talks to my brother that way…but ME! Ever talk to him like that again, I will rip off your head and have it watch me feed your body to a Chimera."

Crabbe sneered. "Isn't this sweet? The little runt of a Potter is defending her brother."

Potterella glared at Crabbe. "I'll give you 'runt'! I can flip a guy three times my size and weight, just so you know!" she snapped before turning her back to us.

"You may be new to the wizard world, Potterella, but you should know never to touch Malfoy."

Potterella froze and whipped around to glare at Crabbe. "What did you just call me?" she asked, shocked and angered.

Crabbe turned to Goyle and smirked "Wow, filthy Mudblood doesn't know I called her Potterella."

Potterella took a step towards him as Duff was holding Weasley back.

"You look here, whatever your name is. I do not like being called Potterella. Ever call me that again, I will personally rip you to shreds!"

Crabbe took a step towards her. "Want to try me?"

Then I thought he was crossing the line. Crabbe was…around a foot taller than her? And she was a girl!? He couldn't beat up a girl that wasn't even his size!

"WHOA!" Potter and I said together, Potter taking his sister's arm, me holding out an arm to keep Crabbe back.

"Malfoy, you had best control your lackeys! And keep them the bloody hell away from my sister!" Potter said, pulling his sister back behind him.

I just sneered and walked out, then decided to play the womanizer card and winked at Potterella.

"Hope to see you in Slytherin." I said before walking out behind Crabbe and Goyle.

As soon as I knew we were out of the compartment's earshot, I turned to Crabbe.

"That was very nice, Crabbe! Very excellent way to handle things with a girl!" I sneered sarcastically.

"Eh, she had it coming to her." Crabbe said stupidly. "She threatened me!"

"Still!" I said annoyed "You just don't try to beat up girls, let alone girls who are a foot or two smaller than you! It's not done!"

Crabbe rolled his eyes and scoffed "So you would've let her beat me up?"

"Of course not!" I snapped "You just don't hit girls, or threaten to beat them up, especially when they're smaller than you!" I said again, rolling my eyes.

"Why're you defending her all of a sudden?" Goyle demanded, crossing his arms.

I smirked "Well, she definitely didn't say no to me. She could have potential for us." I said, leaning against the wall.

Crabbe gaped "What do you see in that girl, Malfoy? She's a prat, just like her twin!"

"CRABBE!" I shouted, belting him over the head "You aren't to speak of her that way! And besides, the reason why I assume she has potential is that she is very…spirited." I said, leaning back against the wall.

"And you think she's nice looking." Goyle said, smirking.

I paled. Me? A Malfoy? Thinking she was nice looking?

"Shut up, Goyle!" I shouted, clenching my fists "I do not!"

"Do so!" Crabbe and Goyle said together.

"Do not!" I repeated bringing my arms to my sides.

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so times infinity!" Crabbe and Goyle shouted together, smirking at each other.

"DAMN!" I hissed. _Curse the day they learned that._ I thought.

"HA!" Goyle said, slapping Crabbe a high five "You do think she's nice looking!"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, she is easy on the eyes."

"What part of her, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked, smirking "Was it the way her ebony hair contrasted her pale white skin? Or was it the fire in her green eyes when she slapped you."

I smirked. _Buffoon_. I thought before saying "HA! Her eyes are metallic blue!"

"HA!" Crabbe said triumphantly "Thank you for proving our point. You want her Draco, don't even try to deny it."

I didn't even get the chance to say another word when in strode in Potterella, with her bag slung over her shoulders and her head held high.

I smirked "Speak of the devil." I said "If it isn't Potterella."

Potterella turned around and faced me "I will _thank you not to call me Potterella. My name is Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter, it is not Potterella. So you may address me as Hannah, or you will not address me at all. And call me Potterella again, I will completely, and with devoid of mercy, rip your tongue out of your mouth." she snapped before walking off._

_I decided I was going to make her my friend if it was going to kill me, so I stood in front of her._

"_What do you want?" Hannah demanded, putting a hand on her hip._

"_The chance to be your friend." I said simply, being honest._

"_Whipped!" Goyle coughed, making me shoot him an unnoticeable death glare. Malfoys didn't fall in love…let alone become whipped._

"_Well, you are doing a rather piss poor job at it." Hannah said, trying to go around me._

_I grabbed her arm, ignoring Crabbe and Goyle's smirks. "Listen, Hannah," I started, turning her back to face me. "we got off on the wrong foot. Can I get another chance?" I asked, secretly shocked with myself. Malfoys never asked for anything. We always got what we wanted._

_Hannah looked up into my face with a neutral expression, then, she smirked lightly._

"_Very well, Malfoy, I will give you another chance. However, insult my twin again and I will make that red mark on your face seem tame compared to what I could do to you." she said, serious._

_I smirked and held out my hand "Shake on it?" I asked._

_She didn't need asking twice. She took a hold of my hand in hers and shook once._

"_The incident in the compartment never happened, Malfoy." she said brightly._

_I inwardly grimaced. Her calling me by my surname made it sound she was my enemy._

"_Don't call me that." I said, letting go of her hand._

_Hannah creased her eyebrows together "Then what am I going to call you?" she asked._

_I shrugged "My first name…Draco." I said simply._

_Hannah bit her lip and rolled her eyes "Oh, very well, Draco then. I just so happen to like that name." she said._

_We shared a smile for a moment before I noticed the bag._

"_Going to change into your robes?" I asked._

"_Yes." Hannah said, nodding._

"_Cool," I said, inwardly scolding myself. Malfoy's didn't say 'cool'. "I'm bored, so I'll keep you company." Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other shocked as Hannah bit her lip again "Um…ok!"_

_I turned to the boys "Crabbe, Goyle…go to our compartment." I ordered "I'll meet up with you later."_

…

_After a walk down to the change rooms, Hannah and I parted for separate changing stalls._

_We changed in silence until Hannah piped up._

"_Um, Draco?"_

"_Yeah?" I called back._

"_You see my bag? I think I left my tie in it." Hannah said simply._

_I opened the stall door and found the bag and brought it in with me before lobbing the tie over the wall to Hannah._

"_You mean this tie?" I asked as I lobbed it._

_I tied my own tie and walked out, Hannah leaning against the wall._

_Her tie looked like crap. She didn't even try to tie it!_

"_Holy…crap, Hannah." I said, walking over to her. "That has got to be the sorriest excuse of a tie I have ever seen. Here," I said, taking the tie in my hands "let me." I said, starting to tie it for her._

"_Hey, you're a guy." Hannah pointed out, smirking "You know more about crap like this than I do. At my Muggle school, I always kept it undone, I never really bothered with it." she said simply._

_I rolled my eyes and finished off "Well, I need to teach you how to do it…properly." I said, stepping back and admiring the Malfoy hand that tied her tie "There, that looks so much better." I said, smirking._

"_Thank you." Hannah said, picking up her bag._

"_Now to get the Princess back to her compartment before her brother starts to worry." I said, starting to walk away._

"_Oh, shut up!" Hannah said, running after me._

_I smirked "Hey, the wizard isn't safe for petite young girls like yourself to be walking along the Hogwarts Express alone. You need a chaperone. Luckily, I'm here to fit that description."_

"_What about Crabbe and Goyle?" Hannah asked, creasing her eyebrows together._

_I scowled "Idiots. They'll have probably eaten half my lunch by the time I got back…well, half each."_

"_You poor thing!" Hannah said, digging into her backpack and pulling out a sandwich "Here."_

"_You're a sweet girl, really. But I think I can survive till the feast." I said before hearing Duff's voice nearby "Well, I think you can handle a small walk on your own. So I guess I'll be seeing you at the platform." I said, doing what Malfoys normally did with women, married or not._

_I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it "Till then, Potterella." I said before walking off._

"_Yeah." she said to my back "See you."_

…

_By the time I got back to my compartment, the train had come to a stop and I had to get off._

_The giant man from Diagon Alley was waving a lantern around, yelling "First years! First years over here!"_

_Crabbe and Goyle rushed off somewhere to find a boat for themselves, so I sat in a boat by myself, waiting for someone (preferably Blaise) to come and sit with me._

_No such luck. Two of the remaining three spaces in the boat were occupied by a blonde haired girl with hideously contrasting brown eyes and a girl with brunette pigtails._

_I guess I was kind of lucky. The last spot on the boat was taken by Hannah._

"_Hello." the blonde said when Hannah was seated next to me "So you're the famous Hannah Potter I've heard so much about?"_

"_Yes." Hannah said simply, staring at the brunette._

"_Oh, this is O'Neil. And the girl redhead the next boat over is Vain. And I'm Drosie. Annabelle Drosie."_

_I snickered a little like Weasley did. A filthy Mudblood no doubt! Drosie wasn't a pure blooded name!_

_Drosie glared at me "Think my name's funny? I don't need…or want…to ask who you are. Platinum blond hair, blue grey eyes, you must be a Malfoy. I've read all about you and your Death Eater lot. I'm Muggleborn, you see." Drosie said faking kindness, turning to Hannah. "You'll soon realize that wizarding families with Muggle relations are way better than pure bloods, Potter. I can help you there." Drosie said, holding out her hand for Hannah to shake._

_Hannah sneered "I think I can tell the right sort for myself, thank you." she said, and left it at that, despite the fact Drosie wanted to make something of it._

_Hannah ignored her and talked to me the entire boat ride…and when we stopped, we were outside Hogwarts Castle._


	4. Chapter 4: The Potter Twins Split Up

Chapter 6

The Potter Twins Split Up

The giant Hannah told me was called Hagrid pounded thrice on the door and it opened, revealing a strict looking woman with an even stricter looking hair bun, not a single hair was out of place. She was holding a large scroll…no doubt with all of my fellow first years names on it.

"Hello, first years, I am Professor McGonagall." the woman said, leading us into the Entrance Hall.

"In a few moments you will be lead into the Great Hall and be Sorted into your houses." McGonagall announced. Hannah bit her lip nervously. The time was going to come soon.

"There are four houses, one for each of the founders that created this school. They are called Gryffindor, for which I am the Head of House. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. You will learn with the people in your house's year, spend free time in the house common room, and sleep in the house dormitories. Your house will be like your family in your time here. Any achievements will give your house points, whereas any rule breaking will lose you house points…the house with the most points at the end of the term will win you the House Cup…a great honour. You are to wait here while the rest of the school will prepare for your Sorting. Which will take place in front of the rest of the school."

McGonagall swept into the Hall,

"Harry?" Hannah whispered.

"Yeah?" Potter asked coming to stand next to her.

"Are you as scared as I am?" she whispered, looking up to her brother.

"A little, what do they do for the Sorting?" Potter asked.

"I don't know." Hannah whispered nervously, ending the conversation.

"I do," I whispered to her "all they do is put a dusty old hat on your head. It reads your mind and tells you what house you're going to be in."

"Oh," she started "So in other words, it announces what house you're best suited for based on what's in your mind and your character attributes?"

"In Smarty-Pants terms, yes. But next time," I said, rolling my eyes, slightly amazed at her vocabulary "speak English."

McGonagall came back and lead us in the Hall, where all the students were staring at all of us.

I rolled my eyes as we were placed in a line in front of the whole school and behind a dusty old hat…obviously the Sorting Hat, from what Father told me.

I still felt the entire school's eyes on me and my fellow first years. I felt a little offended. _Why don't they take pictures?_ I thought, sneering _They all act as if they've never seen first years being Sorted before…wait…they've never seen the Boy and the Girl Who Lived being Sorted…but still…staring is rude!_

Then I felt someone's hand grip my right arm. I turned towards the feeling.

It was Hannah, gripping my arm with one hand and Potter's in her other one.

I rolled my eyes. _How can she be scared?_ I thought before nudging her hand off my arm and putting it in mine.

"Relax." I muttered to her. "The Hat doesn't take longer than two minutes to decide on a House." I said.

After the Hat sang its song, McGonagall opened the scroll.

"You will take your seat on the stool when your name is called, the Sorting Hat will be placed on your head, and you will be seated at your house table. Abbot, Hannah!" McGonagall started

I looked as Abbott, a strange little girl with blonde pigtails, and a half blood, her father was a colleague of my father's sat on the stool. The hat was placed over her eyes. A few minutes later, the Hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table second from the right cheered as Hannah Abbot went to sit down. They did look remarkably daft and overly happy. It wasn't natural. Nobody is _that_ happy.

"Anyone in Hufflepuff is said to be a duffer." I whispered to the other Hannah

A couple of other people were sorted into that house, but "Alexander, Sheila.", a pure blood with no issues with me, became the first Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaws, from the looks of them, were pompous and snooty.

Then a girl named "Bulstrode, Millicent." was the first to be Sorted into my house (It was going to be awkward…I had dated her in the past.).

Drosie swaggered over to the stool when her name was called. The hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" as soon as it touched her head.

Crabbe and Goyle were both Sorted into Slytherin, much to my pleasure. I'd have the whole crew in my house…and maybe Hannah, if she decided to break the tradition that all Potters were Sorted into Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Draco!" McGonagall shouted, signalling my moment.

I turned to Hannah as we let go of each other's hands.

"Good luck." she whispered to my back.

I turned to her and smirked "You too, and calm down!"

I sat on the stool and McGonagall barely had time to brush the Hat through my hair (and she messed it up, the wench!) when the Hat screamed what I already knew.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I got up from the stool and headed over to my cheering House table with a smirk on my face.

Four more letters to go before Hannah was Sorted…which quickly became three…then two…then one…it went in this order. "Moon"…"Nott" (I groaned when he was placed in Slytherin…I had to share a dorm with the bastard now!)…"Parkinson" (another ex of mine…my last one before Astoria.)…a pair of twin girls "Patil, Padma" and "Patil, Parvati". Then there was "Potter, Harry", who went to Gryffindor after around two minutes (I groaned, there went the chance I had to have Hannah in my house.)…then…

"Potter, Hannah!"

A light bulb went off in my head. Those Patil girls weren't Sorted in the same house. One went to Gryffindor and one went to Ravenclaw! I still had a chance to have my friend in my house!

_Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin, please put her in Slytherin!_ I thought, scolding myself again. Malfoys didn't hope or plead.

Hannah sat at the stool and the Hat went over her eyes. The hat was talking to itself. Things about seeing greatness, consideration and bravery (I went white, those were key characteristics of Gryffindors), and seeing a born leader…then, my nerves were shot by the time the Hat made his choice.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted finally.

I sighed in relief…and let out a loud scream the same time my house started cheering.

"YES!" I screamed along with the rest of the house.

Potter and Duff from the other table said "No!", but they were the only ones besides us Slytherins making any noise.

The hall had fallen silent as a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder sounded outside. All eyes were on Hannah now…who was heading over to the house table as I smirked in triumph.

Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise (who was just Sorted into Slytherin) stood up and started chanting.

"We got a Potter! We got a Potter! We got a Potter!"

I looked at Hannah, still smirking, and her face went bright pink as she bit her lip.

I pulled Crabbe down. "Boys!" I said "Don't embarrass the girl!"

Hannah took one look at Crabbe and he moved across from me to make room for her.

I hugged her "Thank bloody god you're a Slytherin!" I said.

"I can second that." a cold voice said right behind Hannah.

I turned and paled. It was the Bloody Baron. The resident ghost in the dungeons.

"That's a ghost!" Hannah whispered terrified.

I nodded "Yeah, I forgot to mention, there are ghosts that reside in every house."

The Baron nodded "Yes, Mr Malfoy. I'm the Bloody Baron," he said to Hannah "resident ghost of the Slytherin dungeons." he explained, taking Hannah's right hand in both of his before floating off to the other side of the table.

When Hannah turned around, she put her hand in her cloak, shivering. I could sympathise, having a ghost touch you was like being drenched in ice water.

Dumbledore stood up once we were all settled down. "Now, before we begin, I have a few words to say. And they are: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak! Thank you!"

Hannah creased her eyebrows together and rested her chin in her left hand "Is he…is he a bit daft?"

I suppressed a snicker. _Better people than you've pointed that out, Hannah. Trust me._ I thought as a prefect said "Daft? Dumbledore's the greatest Headmasters and wizards the world has ever known! But you could say he's a bit daft, yes. Chips, Hannah?"

I looked over the table, and as Father had told me, food had appeared.

I took a lamb chop and a fistful or two of chips and watched Hannah take a bit of everything (she ate like a Muggle truck driver! Almost everything on her plate was meat!) as we joined in on the conversation on home.

"I live in a Muggle neighbourhood. Pathetic, eh?" Blaise said as he ate "I can't believe that I have to hide my broomstick from the neighbours."

Hannah stood up straighter and her eyes lit up a bit "What broomstick?" she asked, enthusiasm dripping from her voice.

Blaise smirked. "I have a rare Italian broom you all have never heard of."

I rolled my eyes and sneered. I knew for a fact that was just a ploy to impress Hannah "What a load of crap, Blaise. I've seen your broom and don't even lie to Hannah and say you don't have a Cleansweep Eleven."

Everyone in the vicinity laughed as Blaise slumped down in his seat with a burning red face.

"Is it fast?" Hannah asked, still enthusiastic.

Blaise sat back up and smiled "Fastest ever!" he said as Goyle took a basket of chips and started pigging out.

"You'll have to show me in second year." Hannah said before turning to Goyle "OI!" she shouted, making Goyle jump. "Tweedle Dumb, wanna share some of those?" she asked.

Everyone laughed as Goyle slid the basket over to her, who was actually chuckling.

"Smooth nicknaming, Han." I said, patting her on the back "Got one for Crabbe?" I asked.

Hannah turned from me and looked at Crabbe "I think so…" she said before giggling a little "how's Tweedle Idiot sound?"

I burst out laughing with the rest of the table as Crabbe went a dangerous shade of beet red.

"NOT COOL!" he bellowed.

Hannah smirked at him "You prefer Crabbiekins?" she asked.

I looked down and snickered as Crabbe glowered at her "No!"

Hannah beamed "Than Tweedle-Idiot it is!" she announced formally.

Blaise snickered and in between fits of laughter said "You are a riot!"

I rolled my eyes and reached for a roll, feeling a cold hand under mine. I turned and saw Hannah staring at me, her face a pale pink, cobalt eyes staring into mine.

I grinned. Now this was the sort of thing I was used to with girls. Blushing, staring into my eyes…but then again…no one had eyes like Hannah's…nobody.

We both grinned, almost wanting to keep my eyes locked on hers for the entire night when…Blaise had to be a douche.

"OI!" he shouted, making Hannah and I tear our gazes from each other to look at him. "Are you two going to kiss or get your bloody hands out of the rolls?!"

Hannah's hand shot out of the roll and curled a lock of black hair behind her ear as I took a larger roll and split it evenly in two, handing half to Hannah.

"Here." I muttered, handing her the half.

Hannah smiled and went pink "Thanks." she muttered.

Goyle coughed "Big wheels!"

"Shut up, Goyle!" I snapped, glaring at him.

"Oh, cut the crap, Malfoy, you were wheeling her, don't even lie."

"CRABBE!" Hannah shouted, fire dancing in her eyes.

"Well, Draco," Blaise said, changing the subject "that skill's going to come in handy tomorrow. I hear we're going to be learning to fly with the Gryffindors."

"Wait a second…" Hannah said, her interest seeming to peak "What?"

"We're going to be learning to fly tomorrow with the Gryffindors." Blaise repeated, taking a bit of bread.

"Five Knuts I don't fall off my broom." Hannah said, slamming the money onto the table.

"Cut us off a slice of that action!" Crabbe and Goyle said together, slamming a grand total of ten Knuts on the table.

"You are so on!" Blaise said, slamming his share down.

I thought about it. On one hand, the boys seemed to want Hannah to fall to gain her money…but on the other hand…I could be getting money! And it was only five Knuts!

"Oh, what the hell, I'm loaded anyway, I'm in!" I said, slamming five Knuts on the table and turning to Hannah "Pass the pepper, Hannah." I said.

Hannah smirked "Check this out, guys." she said before lifting her hand.

The pepper shaker raised up into the air and flew into her hand! I gaped as I took the shaker from Hannah's hand as Crabbe and Goyle stared at the shaker, dumbfounded.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You're telekinetic!" I breathed, amazed.

"I'm what?" she asked. "I thought I could only do that because I was a witch."

I shook my head "No. Telekinesis is a gift that both Muggles and wizards get. You can move stuff with your mind! But we rarely get a telekinetic wizard. You're probably the only one I've ever met!" I explained.

Hannah gaped "I'm…I'm gifted?" she asked.

Blaise and I nodded before Blaise said something completely off topic.

"Oh, Hannah, do you know if your Gryffindor friend has a boyfriend?" Blaise asked.

Hannah creased her eyebrows together "You mean Ivy? No, why?" she asked.

Blaise went pink "Oh, no reason." he said.

Hannah rolled her eyes and stole a glance at the High Table, staring at my Godfather, Severus Snape, the Hogwarts Potions master.

"Hey, anyone know who that teacher is?" Hannah asked, nodding towards Snape.

"Oh, that's my godfather, Severus Snape. He's our Head of House and I hear he has a special preference for us over the Gryffindors." I said before I knew what I was saying.

Hannah, turned back to Snape. "Oh." she said "No offence, Draco, but your Godfather really could use a good shower. His hair's so greasy." she added so innocently but making people snicker.

_Girls._ I thought. _This one's got a wit on her._

"Hannah, have I mentioned yet that you're a riot?" I asked.

Hannah creased her eyebrows together, her eyes just screaming out her confusion "Yeah." she said.

I almost felt my face burn. _Stupid_! I thought. "Well, you are." I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Hannah's face went pink for the umpteenth time that night "Thanks."

The desserts replaced the main courses, and Crabbe and Goyle started pigging out again.

"Where do they keep it all?" Hannah muttered, giggling as I took an éclair, her taking a bowl of vanilla ice cream.

Goyle burped.

"Goyle!" I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"What?" he asked, belching again. "It's a _compliment_!" he said defensively before turning to Hannah "Better out than in, I always say." he added, laughing.

"That's no way to behave in front of a -" I started, rolling my eyes.

I was cut off with a loud burp. I turned and found Hannah smirking.

"That, Goyle, is how you do it." she said. "Your way was all wrong. And that was a quiet burp for me."

I gaped and turned to her "That was _you_?" I said, pointing to her.

She nodded "Yeah." she said, giggling.

I gaped some more as Goyle, Blaise, Nott (Who I glared at.) and even Crabbe (I got from right off the bat that he didn't like her, so I was shocked) laughed their asses off.

"You know," I said, turning to the raven "you're not exactly who I expected."

Hannah shrugged "Maybe you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them." she said, rolling her eyes as Blaise and Goyle started arm wrestling. "You guys are idiots!" she said, pulling Goyle off Blaise and sitting where he sat as Goyle sat in her spot.

"You know, little girl, I don't want to hurt you." Blaise said, looking at the seemingly fragile Hannah.

Hannah glared and propped up her arm "Try me." she said coldly.

I gasped. Was the girl mental? Blaise hadn't lost an arm wrestling match in years! I couldn't have beaten him.

Blaise smirked and squeezed her hand, deliberately trying to crush it. "Malfoy, prop it. I don't trust Baby Girl here." he ordered, nodding towards his and Hannah's entwined hands.

I scowled and Hannah looked ready to throttle as I grabbed their hands. "Ready?"

"Yes!" Hannah said impatiently "Let go so I can kick his ass!"

"Yes, let's give the little girl her moment of attempted glory." Blaise teased.

"Ok…go!" I said, letting go and expecting Hannah's arm to go through the table.

But, surprisingly, she didn't. She was actually even with the taller boy.

"Holy, Baby Girl, you're strong!" Blaise grunted, pulling her arm close to his slam.

Hannah growled. "That's Han to you, Baby Girl!" she shouted, slamming his hand down hard on the table and cracking her knuckles. "Winner and still champion!" she said, raising her arms in the air in triumph.

Everyone was dumbfounded. Blaise had been unbeaten at arm wrestling since we were nine, how could it have been that he got trumped by a girl who couldn't have looked over five foot and ninety pounds to his a hundred and twenty!

"Holy crap!" I said. "How'd you do that?" I asked when Hannah sat back down.

Hannah shrugged "I was raised by a male dominated home, I learned to kick some ass. I'm pretty much one of the guys. That's all I really want to be." she admitted.

…

After the feast, a prefect lead us down into the dungeons until we came across the wall Father told me about with a snake doorknocker on it.

"Password?" the snake asked.

"Mudblood." the prefect said, making the wall slide into itself.

We walked in, Hannah gaping at her new surroundings as I remained cool.

It was large and oval shaped with a crackling fire in the grate and two staircases.

"The boys are on the left, the girls on the right." The prefect said, nodding towards the boys staircase "Now off to bed, you lot! You don't want to oversleep on your first day of lessons. Good night." the prefect added, leaving to meet up with a large group of friends.

"Well, night, Hannah." I said, smiling at the girl.

"Night, Draco." she returned before going up to her room with the rest of the Slytherin girls.

I smirked and walked into my dorm, where my trunk was waiting by the center bed.

"Hello." I said to my dorm mates.

"Hey, Malfoy." Crabbe, Blaise and Goyle said in unison.

"Hey, Drake." Theodore Nott said sneering "That girl's not a bad piece of work, is she?" he asked.

"Buzz off, Nott." I said, petting my owl Aurora.

"Yeah, you looked like her older brother when she was arm wrestling me." Blaise said.

"And you were enjoying being in her company." Goyle said before everyone stood a little straighter.

"You fancy Hannah Potter!" they said together.

"No!" I snapped, laying in my bed "I do not fancy her!"

"He's right…he doesn't fancy her." Nott said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah…he loves her!" Crabbe said.

"I do not love her!" I snapped again, rolling over "I'm going to bed, good night!"

"So you can dream about _Hannah_?" Goyle asked, putting emphasis on her name.

"Shut up, all of you!" I said before closing my eyes.

"Me like Hannah Potter, please! I barely know the girl." I muttered before going to sleep.

**A/N: Well, okay, bad, average? Review please! And I'd also like to point out I have a forum out to those who like this. It's called Harry and Hannah's normal Hogwarts life. If you want in, comment on the cast list and either submit me an OC or give me a cannon that's not taken that you'd like to role play as. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Very Eventful First Flight

Chapter 5

A Very Eventful First Flight

I woke up the next morning to getting hit in the face by a pillow.

"Hey, Lover Boy, get up, Hannah's waiting for you!" Blaise snapped, picking his pillow back up and setting it on his bed.

I shook my head and I remembered. I was at Hogwarts. I was a Slytherin. And on top of everything else, I was friends with Hannah Potter!

I shot out of bed, snatching my new House tie as I put some clothes on. Dress pants, a white dress shirt, my house vest, my robe, and as I was tying my tie I pounded on the bathroom door. I took out my wand and flicked it at my stereo (Father Charmed it to work at Hogwarts) and it started playing Down With Webster.

"Turn that shit off, Malfoy!" Crabbe shouted.

"No!" I shouted back "This is actually pretty good, for a bunch of Muggles." I explained.

"Yeah, Crabbe!" Blaise said, backing me up "This is actually an awesome band! We had them in my neighbourhood once, and I heard the music, they're pretty awesome!"

"Hey, maybe you should ask Hannah about Down With Webster." Goyle said, smirking at me "Maybe for your first date you could take your girlfriend to a concert."

"She's not my girlfriend!" I snapped.

"Yet." Blaise said, grinning as he brushed his messy hair.

I rolled my eyes and ignored Blaise, continuing to pound on the bathroom door. "Hurry up, Nott!" I shouted, pounding on the door with my free hand "Some of us have to slick hair back!"

"And some of us have to shower, Malfoy!" Nott shouted "You'll have to wait or grow a pair and walk in to get your hair gel!"

I sighed. "Damn it, Nott, there will come a day where I'll have something over you and you're gonna need something and I'm -"

"Need hair gel?" Nott asked, opening the door "Here!" he snapped, throwing it in my face and slamming the door.

"Diva!" I shouted as I pushed Goyle out of the mirror and slicked my hair back perfectly. "There." I said, tucking my gel in my bedside table "I know now that Nott's a diva without his morning shower, so this is staying in here." I announced before grabbing my book bag and rushing downstairs.

"Malfoy, ain't you gonna come with us?" Crabbe asked in the common room as him and Goyle were leaving.

"No. I'll meet you guys at breakfast. I'm waiting for Hannah." I said, nodding up towards the girls' dorm.

Crabbe sneered "Please, your precious Lover Girl can wait." he said.

"Make her laugh!" Goyle said "Girls like a guy that can laugh!"

I rolled my eyes. "Bet you five Galleons I can do it."

"Done!" Goyle said, running out with Crabbe as I leaned against the mantle of the fireplace.

"Monique, get that thing away from me!" Hannah shouted from the upstairs.

I rolled my eyes "Girls." I muttered.

…

Ten minutes later, I heard Hannah shouting "No, no, no, no, _no_!"

I looked up and my eyes widened.

She looked…like a _girl_! She was wearing a black skirt, typical uniform with her hair up in a ponytail tied with a green ribbon. She did _not_ look happy about it.

"Well, good morning, Princess." I said, smirking.

"Good morning." Hannah said bitterly.

"What happened to you?" I asked, looking her over as she hopped the last couple of stairs.

"Monique Clearwater happened." Hannah snapped bitterly.

"Say no more." I said, rolling my eyes. I knew all about my other ex Clearwater. She was so girly, and preppy and girls that wore jeans were pretty much devil's children that needed her "fashion guidance" "You ready for breakfast?"

Hannah nodded "Hell to the yes, I'm starving!" she said, giving her giggling room mates a death glare.

Her dorm mates giggled some more and scarpered out the door, squealing "Hannah's got a boyfriend!"

Once they were gone, I smirked. "Well, we'd better hurry. Crabbe and Goyle are already down there, they might eat half the Slytherin table."

Hannah started giggling "Oh, no!" she said, rolling her eyes "How will we eat, like Gryffindors off the floor?" she added, stopping to laugh.

I smirked. _I win. Goyle owes me five Galleons._ "I knew it. I bet Goyle I could make you laugh before breakfast. He owes me five Galleons."

Hannah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Ok, now you're just stalling." she accused.

I grinned. _Women. So feisty and impatient._ I thought "Right, let's go." I said, walking out of the common room and stopping when Hannah was still standing there. "Well, are you coming or what?" I asked.

"Oh, right." Hannah said, rushing to my side "Let's go." she said.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, Hannah fiddling with her hair all the while before she groaned. "Draco, can you do me a favour?" she asked.

"Sure, what?" I asked.

"Can you take this damn thing out of my hair?" she asked loudly, pointing to the ribbon.

I smirked "Sure thing." I said. "Stoop down for a second."

Hannah nodded and stooped down for me to untie the ribbon.

"Here." I said, handing the ribbon to her.

"Thanks a load, I don't think I'd've survived going into the Great Hall looking like that." Hannah said, smiling.

I grinned "I'd agree. You looked a bit like a prat."

Hannah looked down at herself and muttered "Oh, Skinner." before looking at me and grabbing something out of her book bag. "Wait for me. I'm gonna change out of this damn skirt into these." she said, brandishing a pair of blue jeans and stepping into the girl's room for a moment.

In two minutes, Hannah was out of the loo, shoving the skirt she wore in her book bag angrily. "And just before Flying. Stupid Monique." she muttered angrily before smiling warmly at me "Thanks for waitin'."

"Don't mention it." I said, grinning as I took her bag "Here, let me." I said, slinging it over my shoulder.

"Why, thanks, Malfoy, aren't you the gentleman?" Hannah said, smirking as she walked ahead of me into the Entrance Hall."

"Hey, Han!" I called back to her, remembering what Goyle told me "What's your favourite Muggle band?"

Hannah turned and looked at me, smiling brightly, her teeth dazzling me for a second "Down With Webster, then Evanescence, then One Direction and then a bit of Cascada. And for individual artists, I like Katy Perry, Adele, Selena Gomez, Brittany Spears, Eminem, Taylor Swift, Miley Cyrus and a bit of Avril Lavigne."

I blinked at the list "So, your favourite band's Down With Webster?"

She nodded.

"Mine too!" I said.

"Really?!" Hannah said, suddenly excited as we walked into the Hall.

All the talking in the Hall silenced as Hannah and I walked in. suddenly, all eyes were on us before everyone went back to their conversations, muttering solemnly as if me being in Hannah's presence was like a one way ticket to damnation.

"Potter…Lily and James Potter's daughter…a _Slytherin_." people were muttering.

"And more so, their daughter friends…with _Draco Malfoy_!"

"Aren't the Potters and the Malfoys supposed to hate each other?"

"That's what I heard. _They_ obviously don't hate each other! He's carrying her book bag!"

"I'll bet you anything they hook up."

"You'd win."

Hannah and I ignored the mutterings and sat down to eat.

"Hey, Tweedle-Dumb, Tweedle-Idiot." Hannah said enthusiastically to Goyle and Crabbe (in that order.)

"Hey, Han!" Goyle said brightly, slapping Hannah five.

"Hello, Potter." Crabbe said coldly, biting into a piece of toast.

"Goyle you owe me five Galleons." I said to Goyle.

"You got her to laugh?" Goyle asked amazed.

I nodded "Made her laugh at you two clowns, didn't I, Han?" I asked, turning to Hannah.

Hannah nodded "Yep." she said, chugging a goblet of orange juice before tucking into some bacon and eggs. "Draco entertained me with a humorous and highly likely anecdote about you two buffoons."

Crabbe and Goyle looked to her, highly confused.

"What he said." Hannah said, rolling her eyes and nodding to me.

"Oh." Crabbe and Goyle said together.

"What did you eat yesterday, a dictionary?" I asked, turning to Hannah.

She shook her head "No, of course not. I ate a thesaurus." she said smugly.

I grinned. _A girl with a vocabulary. I like it._ I thought to myself as I checked my watch "We're going to be late!" I said, shocked.

Hannah paled "Oh, Skinner, Fanelli and Faksa!" she said, making it sound like a swear as she grabbed her book bag "Come on, we got to get out onto the grounds for flying!" she said, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the hall.

"Feisty. I like it." I muttered when Hannah let me go when we got out the Entrance Hall doors out onto the ground.

Hannah rolled her eyes "Oh, shut up." she said.

I paled. She had heard me? "How'd you hear me?" I asked.

Hannah grinned and rolled her eyes again "I just so happen to have a very keen ear. You learn to develop your sense of hearing when you live with Muggles that are lurking around every corner to kick your ass." she said. "Although, with my cousin Dudley I didn't really need it. I could hear him coming a mile away with the thudding!" she finished, starting to laugh and making me smirk. She had a really nice laugh.

_What are you saying, Draco?_ I demanded as she started talking about her Muggle life. _Girl. Friend. Not 'girlfriend', no matter how nice a laugh she has, how scholastic she sounds, how feisty she is and how much she loves Down With Webster!_

We reached the part of the grounds where we were going to learn to fly and just my luck, Potter and his Weasel sidekick beat us there, standing next to each other and talking.

Hannah abruptly stopped talking about her life at the sight of her brother and ran. Literally _ran _up to the class. I had to run to keep up!

"HEY!" Hannah shouted to Potter, who looked up and smiled at his sister.

"Hey, Slytherin!" Potter said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Shut up, Gryffindor." Hannah said, giggling.

Suddenly, the witch who I thought was our Flying teacher walked out onto the grounds. Madam Hooch.

"Hello, Gryffindor and Slytherin first years, I am Madam Hooch. Welcome to your first flying lesson." she said, looking to all of us. "Well, what are you waiting for? Stand in front of your brooms!"

I took a step towards the oldest broom I think I've ever seen, Hannah taking a step next to me.

"The first thing you're going to do is stick your wand hand out over your broom and shout 'UP'" Hooch ordered.

I turned to Blaise, who was having some severe difficulty as Hannah started conversing with Potter and Weasley.

"So, you consorted with Hannah at breakfast, eh?" Blaise asked.

"Shut up, Zabini!" I hissed, glaring at him.

"Oh, did Blaise hit a wrong nerve, Malfoy?" Nott said next to him, sneering at me.

"Piss off, Nott, this doesn't concern you!" I snapped.

"Does it involve Potter's sister?" Nott asked, looking at a laughing Hannah "Talk about a fine piece of work!"

"Shut up, Nott!" I shouted angrily.

"Oh, Malfoy's getting jealous?" Nott demanded.

I growled at him. "Leave. Her. Alone." I snarled.

"Oh, someone's protective after only one date." Nott sneered.

"First, it was not a date and second, I only protect her because I know you'll just hurt her!" I snapped, turning back to my broom as Hannah did the same.

"UP!" Hannah and I shouted together, looking at each other when the brooms soared into our hands at the same time. _Good signs, Malfoy, good signs. If she plays Quidditch, she's perfect! Wait, why am I evaluating her like a potential girlfriend? No, Draco, not at all! I barely know the girl!_ I scolded myself.

"Whoa." Blaise said "Did you see that?" he asked me "You said it at the same time, and your brooms…they went into your hands at the same time! This could be a sign!" he breathed.

"This could mean you're meant to be!" Goyle gasped.

"Shut up!" I mouthed back. "It's mere coincidence and nothing more!" I added.

"Silence!" Hooch shouted, ending the conversation. "Now I want you to kick off with your dominant foot, hover a few inches above the ground and lean to dismount." Hooch ordered.

Just as I made to kick off, that idiot Longbottom flew high up into the air, unable to come down until he leaned forward and fell off his broom, hitting the ground with a thud and a loud snap, where Hannah winced.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt!" she commented as Hooch ran up to Longbottom and picked him up.

"Broken arm." she muttered, walking away. "I want you all to stay on the ground while I escort Longbottom to the hospital wing. If I see a broom in the air you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say 'Quidditch'." Hooch said, walking off with Longbottom.

I looked to where he fell and walked over to it. There was a Rememberall on the ground. Longbottom's stupid Grandmother must have sent it to him, the forgetful idiot.

I stooped down and picked it up, turning to my housemates. "Did you see his face?" I asked, looking at the ball "Maybe if the fat lug had given this a squeeze, he would've remembered to fall on his fat ass!"

Hannah started laughing "I know, the clumsy oaf!" she said.

Potter walked past her and glared at me "Give it here, Malfoy." he ordered, holding out his hand.

I sneered at him and picked up my broom "No." I said, gripping it tightly and knowing what I was going to do "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find…" I said, mounting and flying around the class for a moment "How bout on the roof?!" I asked, flying up over the class.

"What's the matter, Potter, a bit beyond your reach?" I called down, tossing the ball in the air. "Uh oh." I added.

Potter and Duff were mounting their brooms, and Potter was already flying after me, Duff on his tail.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Potter shouted at me.

Hannah gaped from below and grabbed her broom. "What is she doing?!" I shouted, looking down at her as she flew up in between me, Duff and Potter.

"Holy, she's a natural flier!" I muttered.

"Guys, stop, you're going to break someone's neck!" Hannah pleaded.

"I'm gonna break his neck!" Duff shouted, glaring at me.

I smirked and tossed the ball up in the air "That so?" I asked, my eyes widening when Duff flew at me.

She body checked me, knocking me off my broom.

"Ah!" I shouted when I heard a gasp.

I braced myself for a crash that never came. Someone grabbed my wrist. I looked up and saw Hannah.

"Give me your other hand!" she shouted, letting go of the broom completely to reach out for me.

I grunted and grabbed her outstretched hand, nearly making her fall. Hannah screamed and hung upside down from her legs on the broom.

"We're stuck!" she shouted.

"No, listen to me and you'll get back on!" I shouted back to her. "Let go of one of my arms, hold tightly to the other one. Obviously I'd rather not die!"

Hannah took a deep breath and listened to me. "Now what?" she asked.

"Grab the broom handle and pull yourself back up!" I ordered, trying to brush her hair off my cheek "And hurry, your hair tickles!"

Hannah grunted and tried to grab the handle, only to have her hand slip. She tried again and failed before she said "I can't do it!"

"If I was able to right now, I'd slap you!" I shouted at her "Don't ever let me hear those words out of your mouth again! You can and you will! Now try! FAST!" I hollered, gripping her free forearm.

Hannah's face started going red and she grunted, finally gripping the broom handle "I got it, I got it!" she shouted.

"Good, now pull yourself up, and take me with you!" I ordered, looking down and back up, terrified "Hurry!"

Hannah gave a strangled yell and pulled up, taking me with her enough that I could grab the handle, pulling it back and making Hannah shout out.

"Calm down, it's temporary." I said, straddling the handle and wrapping my arms tightly around Hannah's waist "You just saved my neck!" I panted.

Hannah smirked at me "You're welcome." she said before dismounting.

Just in the nick of time. McGonagall came storming out just as Potter and Duff were dismounting.

"Mr Potter! Ms Duff!" she shouted as Hannah and I rejoined the Slytherins. "Never in all my time at Hogwarts…you could have broken your necks! You are both coming with me!" she finished, grabbing Potter's and Duff's robes and pulling them away.

Goyle grinned and slapped Hannah across the back "You go, Han!" he said "I never saw a girl move like that on a broom!"

Hannah smiled, looking over to where Potter and Duff were dragged away "Thanks." she said a little uneasy.

Then I felt what she was going through. Potter was obviously her brother. Duff, possibly her best friend (besides me, of course). And they were probably going to be expelled. Wasn't my problem, didn't want it to be my problem, but I sympathized with her.

I wrapped an arm over her shoulder. "That was amazing up there!" I said, giving her a squeeze "Who knew you were a natural flier?"

Hannah shrugged "I don't know." she said quietly before perking up "Nice!" she said suddenly "I get twenty Knuts richer!" she said, smirking at Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and me. "Cough up, Draco, the Keeper of the Ante."

I rolled my eyes and took the money out of the pouch, handing it to the girl.

"Thanks." she said, tucking it in her book bag as the bell rang "C'mon, we've got History of Magic next and I can't wait to see what that's all about!"

I grinned "What an eager beaver." I said to the boys.

"Hey, you guys comin' or what!" Hannah shouted, turning to me and smiling.

"We're coming, we're coming!" I called back to her "Go on ahead!"

Hannah grinned and ran off, leaving me to roll my eyes with Goyle, Crabbe and Blaise.

"Girls." we said together.

…

After lunch (where I found a pretty cool hangout place and made a mental note to show Hannah later) we had Potions with my Godfather.

Walking into the dungeon by the common room with Hannah, the first thing I noticed was that Longbottom had gotten himself out of the hospital wing and was rushing towards Hannah, staring at her as if he had never seen a girl before.

"Uh…" Hannah said, confusion clear on her face and nervousness lacing her voice. "Hi?"

Longbottom couldn't help but stare into her eyes and say "Hi." doubly nervous.

I glared at him. I just wanted to sit down, and not only was he in the way, but he was also staring at my friend. _This ends now._ I thought to myself before saying "Can she help you, Longbottom?"

Longbottom didn't take his eyes off Hannah, but he was stammering like a moron "Uh…uh…"

I turned to Crabbe and Goyle and nodded "Take a picture, Longbottom, it will last longer!" I snapped before having Crabbe and Goyle push him out of the way so I could get a seat with Hannah.

No such luck. There stood Duff…and Potter.

"Hey," Hannah said, somewhat nervously for reasons I didn't know "you didn't get expelled." she said, sitting down in a desk in the second row.

"Yeah," Duff said, shrugging, but beaming all the same.

"Dude!" Hannah said, mouth agape as Duff stole my spot, glaring at me.

She smirked at me, Duff and mouthed "You snooze you lose, Malfoy."

I scowled at her and sat down next to Blaise in the front row.

"Stupid Duff." I mumbled angrily.

"What? Did she steal your spot?" Blaise asked feigning concern. "A fiesty woman. I like it." he said, turning to stare at Duff.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed "Yeah, yeah, sure. Take the brunette. The raven's _mine." _I said, glaring at Duff and watching her and Hannah have a conversation.

I turned around when Duff and Hannah shook hands and started laughing.

…

When my Godfather walked into the room, the first thing he did was take attendance. And like in all of our other classes, Professor Snape stopped at Potter.

"Potter." Snape said.

"Here!" Potter and Hannah said together.

"Potter, Hannah." Snape repeated, glaring at Potter and making me smirk.

"Here!" Potter and Hannah said together again.

"Gee, Harry," Hannah said, beaming "I didn't know you changed your name to Hannah."

I burst out into snickers. "Nice." I muttered before Snape finished up attendance and started with a lecture.

"In my class." Snape started "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations. I could teach you all-" he paused looking to Hannah, then to me and he smiled slightly "how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in Death. At least, if you all aren't as big a group of dunderheads as I normally have to teach."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hannah sit up straighter. She must have been ready and willing to prove she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Ms Potter!" Snape asked suddenly "What do I get if I mixed powdered root of asphodel with an infusion of wormwood?"

Hannah grinned and took me by surprise. "A sleeping Potion so powerful it's known as the Draught of Living Death, professor."

All eyes turned to her. Even Hermione Granger (a filthy Mudblood), who's hand shot in the air was shocked.

I was shocked as well. A lesser student wouldn't have known the answer.

"Where would you go if I asked you to find me a bezoar, and what would I use it for?"

"I would look in the stomach of a goat, sir. And it would be used to save people from most poisons." Hannah said, not missing a beat and keeping her smile on her face.

Snape looked at me shocked and impressed "And finally, Ms Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane?"

"Actually, professor…" she started "Monkshood and wolfs bane are the same thing, and they also go by the terminology of aconite."

"Well, looks like fame for a Slytherin is everything. Take twenty five well earned points for Slytherin." Snape said, smiling to her.

The Slytherins around her cheered and patted her on the back as she beamed to all of them. I turned around and smirked at her.

"Well done, Hannah, excellent." I muttered.

Annabelle Drosie, the girl from the boat the previous night and Nancy O'Neil and Jamie Vain all glared at Hannah and Drosie coughed.

"Know it all!"

"Miss Drosie!" Snape barked, turning an icy glare Drosie's way (meanwhile I smirked) "Five points from Gryffindor for that unwanted outburst!"

I turned to Drosie as Hannah laughed and sneered "Burn!" I muttered.

…

After a lecture on Potions, where I was secretly eavesdropping on the conversation Hannah and Duff had (apparently Duff liked Blaise), Snape paired us up with someone to make a simple potion to cure boils.

Snape stopped at Duff and Hannah and said "Potter, you will work with Malfoy."

"Yes!" I whispered, making a cha-ching motion with my arm as Hannah said the same thing, her brother saying "No!"

"Wait, which one of us?" both twins asked together. "Ms Potter will work with Malfoy, Duff will work with Zabini." Snape said, turning to my table "Zabini! Pack your things and switch with Ms Potter!"

"Later, Drake. Don't snog Hannah too hard now." Blaise teased.

"Shut up, Blaise." I snapped as he walked over to the Duff side, stopping to grin at Hannah midway.

"Hey, Blaise." Hannah said brightly.

"Hey, Han." Blaise replied, sitting next to Ivy as Hannah took Blaise's old seat.

"Hey, Partner." Hannah and I said together, freezing and looking at each other. "That was weird." we said in unison again before lowering our voices and muttering "Professor Snape needs a good shampooing." and starting to laugh as we set to work.

It seemed that Hannah was a natural Potions brewer. Paired with me, we made a pretty good team that Snape seemed to love. He was constantly showing the class how we were doing things well and making comments about how no one's Potion in class was as flawless as ours.

Snape was just showing the class how Hannah and I (mostly Hannah) had properly stewed our slugs when Longbottom burnt a hole in his cauldron. The potion went everywhere and Longbottom got covered in boils.

"Idiot boy!" Snape said, making the mess disappear with his wand "Did you add the porcupine quills after you took them off the fire? Potter, why didn't you tell him? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor!"

Hannah and I snickered as Potter got in trouble again.

At the end of class, Snape turned to Hannah and my table.

"Ms Potter, I'd like a moment of your time." Snape said.

Hannah swallowed and turned to me "You go on. I'll catch up." she said.

I nodded and turned to the boys "Let's go. Dinnertime." I said, nodding out the door "Goodbye, Professor." I added, waving to Snape as I closed the door on the private conversation he was having with my friend.

…

A few minutes into dinner, Hannah walked into the Hall and sat next to me, both dazed and elated.

"What'd Snape want?" I asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I got a tryout for the Quidditch team." Hannah said, sounding shocked.

I nearly gagged on my drink "You? The House team?" I asked.

"Yes, Malfoy, we agree that Han's young. She's the youngest Chaser in a hundred years to play for us." Blaise said, smirking "And I have an announcement too. I'm going for Beater!"

"Nice!" Hannah said, slapping Blaise five as Drosie strode up to the table.

"Well, Potter, having a last meal, are we? When do you and your brother go back to the Muggles?" she asked.

I gaped. Now I knew why Snape wanted to talk to Hannah. Drosie must have ratted her out.

Hannah sneered and told Drosie the news, which Drosie didn't take very well.

"You'll wish you got expelled, Potter." Drosie sneered, walking off.

"What a witch." I muttered.

"I'm one too, Draco." Hannah pointed out.

"Not what I mean!" I said, rolling my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: I Don't Know What I'd Call It

Chapter 6

The…I Don't Know What I'd Call it

When I walked into my dorm that night, Nott and Crabbe were snickering.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

Crabbe turned to me and started laughing hard. "Nott, show him what you've drawn!" he choked out.

"With pleasure." Nott smirked, showing me a piece of parchment that made me blush and gap.

In the picture Nott drew, I was kissing Hannah!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ASSES ON!?" I bellowed, snatching the picture quickly and crumpling it up.

"We all know what you're on." Nott smirked at Crabbe.

"_Hannah_!" they said together.

"We all know that look! I've seen it in my sister's face with her fiancé!" Crabbe sneered.

"You're in love with the Potter girl!" the dorm shouted together.

"I AM NOT!" I insisted angrily.

"Malfoy loves a Potter, Malfoy loves a Potter!" Nott taunted.

"I DO NOT LOVE HER!" I shouted.

"Do so." Goyle said.

"I do _not_ love James Potter's daughter!" I hissed, dropping my book bag on my bed.

"You do too! You were freaked when she flew after you!" Blaise teased.

"And you looked terrified when she slipped off her broom!" Goyle said.

"Shut up, all of you!" I shouted, grabbing my book bag again "I do not love Hannah Potter, and I'm going to prove it!" I proclaimed, walking out of the dorm and plopping myself in an armchair.

"Stupid idiot minions…I don't love her." I muttered to myself as I angrily whipped through my Herbology book.

I heard a door to the girls' dorms slam and someone coming down the stairs.

I looked up from the book, closing it immediately when I saw Hannah's face.

"Hey." she said, smiling, slinging her book bag over her shoulder.

I thought for a second. I could prove to Goyle and them that I didn't love her. A date. A study date in the library. Maybe that spot in the Forest after.

_Yeah, brilliant, Malfoy! If sparks fly, then maybe I like her, if not, then we're just friends and Goyle, Crabbe, Blaise and Nott will drop it! _I thought.

"Hey," I said, smirking "Want to go to the library?" I asked.

Hannah looked taken aback but she grinned "Sure, but I don't know where it is." she said.

I grinned, taking her hand "I do. Just follow me." I said, walking out of the common room.

Her hand was warm under mine, a pleasant difference from the start-of-term feast when the Bloody Baron froze her hand; not to mention rather soft.

_Malfoy, you aren't helping your cause_! I scolded myself. _She. Is. My. Friend. Nothing more._

…

When we got to the library, it was nearly empty. Only the librarian, Madam Pince was in the room.

"Told you I knew my way here." I said, smirking.

Hannah giggled "Yeah, silly me for ever doubting you." she muttered as Pince walked over to us.

"Both of you, out! The library's closed!" she yelled, shooing us away.

I rolled my eyes as we were stuck in the middle of a corridor.

"Wow," I murmured "I know a really nice place outside. You want to go out there with me?"

Hannah shrugged "Sure. But isn't it cold outside?" she asked.

I shrugged. "The temperature wasn't bad earlier. Come on, I think you're really going to like it."

Hannah thought about it (Goody-two-shoes.) then smiled "Alright, let's go." she said.

I beamed "There's the rebel Slytherin in you." I said, grabbing her hand again and walking out of the castle.

…

When we got out, Hannah shook slightly from the cold. So, I decided to be a gentleman.

I took my cloak off and handed it to her "Here." I said.

Hannah smiled "Thanks." she said, taking my cloak and wrapping it around herself.

I took her hand again and dragged her down halfway before I got behind her and covered her eyes.

"HEY!" she shouted.

"Shhh!" I whispered, unable to keep myself from smirking. "I want you to be surprised the first time you see it."

"Oh, now I get it!" she said, comprehending.

I smirked "I knew you would." I said, leading her into the Forest and the clearing I walked into.

It was getting colder slightly. But my metabolism could handle it. I rarely got cold.

I uncovered Hannah's eyes the moment she was standing where I stood when I found out where I was that day at lunch.

Hannah took a couple of steps away from me and turned to face me, a clear look on her face that she was excited. Her eyes were absolutely glowing. I blinked.

"Oh, wow! This is so cool!" she said finally, looking around her with a look of wonder on her face.

I smirked. "Welcome to the Forbidden Forest." I said, leaning against a tree.

Hannah walked back over to me, looking me square in the eye, making it hard to tear away from her excited gaze. For the second time since I met her, her eyes were glowing with interest, just like when I told her about Quidditch.

"When'd you find this place?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes "Found it today, at lunch. I was bored so I went for a walk and walked in here." I explained, narrowing down the story.

Hannah looked around again, looking up at the moon, which light shone in her face "This is so cool!" she said again.

I grinned "I thought you'd say that. You were the first person I had to show." I said.

Something galloped past us. Hannah gasped and jumped back. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," I said, looking where I was sure I saw hooves. "there are some creatures in here."

Hannah nodded "Oh…" she said, a little scared.

I smirked. "I think we should head back inside." I said.

Hannah nodded again "I agree." she said.

We started running. We ran all the way back into the castle, when we stopped due to exhaustion.

"Where'd…you…learn…to…run…like…that?" I asked, panting as Hannah stopped.

"I was on the track team at my Muggle school." she beamed, not panting at all.

"Holy crap." I muttered. "You went to a Muggle school?" I asked.

Hannah nodded as we started walking back to the common room "Yeah. My aunt and uncle tried to stomp the magic out of me, so they sent me to normal school." Hannah started, rolling her eyes "As if that was helping me. It was mostly another chance for Dudley to beat my ass."

"Beat?" I asked.

Hannah nodded "My cousin beat me, my aunt and uncle beat me, my classmates beat me. The only one who never beat me was Harry."

I was slightly taken aback "Ok…but how'd you survive?" I asked.

Hannah shrugged "Extra curricular activities." she said "They kept me busy, and my fellow club members busy. They were occupied with what they were doing that they never beat me there. As for lunch and breaks, I was mostly in the library or the music room."

"Music room?" I asked.

Hannah nodded "My music teacher really liked me. She let me stay in the music room and play all the instruments. She said I had a lot of potential. At that school, I learned to play the drums, piano, trumpet, tuba, and clarinet. Oh, and guitar."

My eyes widened. "Guitar?" I asked.

Hannah nodded again "Guitar." she said "That was the instrument that I played the most. And the one I loved playing most, although the drums and piano were tied for second. I hated trumpet, tuba and clarinet, but I can still play them."

I smirked. A comrade. I finally had someone who saw eye-to-eye with me about playing guitar.

"It's like, when you play…the world just…"

"Disappears. It's just you and the instrument." I finished with her.

Hannah looked up at me. "You play?" she asked, smiling faintly at me.

I nodded "Been playing since I was four years old." I said.

"Me too." Hannah mouthed, her eyes lighting up again.

I was shocked. _Finally, someone who understands me_. I thought, smirking as I said the password.

"Ladies first." I said, gesturing into the common room.

"Thanks." Hannah said, walking in and turning to me as I walked in "That was fun." she said brightly.

I smiled lightly. _She had fun. _I thought. _Not that I care._ I added hastily."Yeah. Too bad we can't do this again tomorrow, what with your Quidditch tryout and all."

Hannah nodded, beaming with self pride at the mention of her Quidditch tryout "Yeah. I gotta go get some sleep. See you tomorrow." she said, starting towards the girls' dorm.

I didn't know what came over me, but I knew I wasn't helping my cause when I did it.

I grabbed Hannah's arm and pulled her back to me.

"Yeah," I said, planting a kiss on her cheek "see you tomorrow." I said, smiling.

Hannah smiled and went pink before rushing upstairs.

I touched my lips. They were still tingling from the contact they had made with her cheek.

Her cheek was soft, and when I went to kiss her, her hair brushed against my face again. Her hair was soft too, not to mention it smelt like strawberries.

_I like strawberries._ I thought, suddenly paling. _Shit, shit, shit, shit! I can't get a crush on her! I won't get a crush on her! Not after what happened with Astoria!_

But on the other hand, there was something about her that was completely irresistible. The way the eyes glowed when she was excited and enthusiastic, her smile, the laugh. The fact that she was my comrade in music. She liked Down With Webster and Quidditch and had her own spirit.

My stomach started to flip and my heart fluttered, making me pale more. Suddenly, a musical number from Wicked came to me.

_**What is this feeling, so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling, my face is flushing! What is this feeling fervid as a flame, does it have a name**__?_

At that moment, my answer was no. What I was feeling did not have a name.

…

I went up to my dorm, thankfully my dorm mates were all sleeping…well, all but Blaise.

"Where were you?" he asked, glaring at me.

I shrugged "Studying." I lied.

"Bull shit." Blaise said, crossing his arms "I went into the common room to see if you were ok after what happened and you were nowhere to be found!"

"I was in the library." I lied.

"At this late hour? Drake, you're eleven. Pince would never let you in the library after hours and you…you were with Hannah!" he said, smirking suddenly.

"So what if I was?" I demanded.

"I know that look, Malfoy." Blaise said, crossing his arms. "You've been with Hannah and some shit went down. What happened? Tell the Love Doctor."

"For the last bloody time I do not love her!" I snapped before dropping my tone.

"C'mon, Malfoy, I won't say anything. On my honour as your best friend." Blaise said, holding up his left hand.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose as I crawled into the bed next to Blaise, where next to me, Goyle snored loudly. "All right, but if Nott catches wind of what I'm about to tell you, you're going to get it." I said.

"Hippogriffs wouldn't drag the secret out of me." Blaise said again "Now spill."

I sighed again "Ok, I was with Hannah." I said. "And we did go into the library, but Pince kicked us out. So…I took her to that place I found at lunch."

"Yeah, that clearing in the Forbidden Forest, I know what you mean." Blaise said, nodded "Then?"

"Then we got back, and…and we got to talking." I said, rolling onto my side and turning to Blaise, who was crawling into bed.

"Yeah, and?" Blaise asked.

"And…she's almost exactly like me." I said, yawning "She plays guitar, she loves Down With Webster, she's been playing since she was four…it's almost like she is me." I said.

"You don't…you don't love her, do you?" Blaise asked.

I swallowed "To be honest, Blaise," I whispered "I haven't the faintest idea how I feel." I said, rolling onto my other side and closing my eyes "We'll talk about this in the morning. Night."

"Night, Drake." Blaise said, laying on his bed.

I took everything out of my robe pocket and laid them on my bed until I found the parchement that I crumpled up.

I uncrumpled it and smoothed it out, seeing the animation that Nott had cast onto the drawing (I really hated to say it, but Nott was a very good artist like that Dean Thomas from Gryffindor, just, more of an asshole.).

I shrugged. _Maybe one day._ I thought. _If that day comes, I'll look at it again._ I vowed, tucking it in my nightstand and laying back down.

Soon enough, I was sleeping, still replaying that song from Wicked.

_**What is this feeling, so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling, my face is flushing! What is this feeling fervid as a flame, does it have a name**__?_

That was the first night I dreamt of Hannah Potter.

**A/N: Ok, I really feel like a complete idiot. I had the perfect song to use in the next chapter of this, but in all the excitement of today, I lost it. So, if you have any song that describes Hannah in the lyrics (love song or otherwise) I would love to know them so I can look up the lyrics. And preferably, it should be a song about losing someone. Please and thank you!**

**A Proud Member of Slytherin House**

**DownWithDeathEaters**

**Alias Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter and the Dark Lady Happy Pants :)**

**P.S. I don't own the song What is This Feeling (Loathing) from Wicked. It belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber. :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Longbottom & Quidditch Trials

Chapter 7

Longbottom and the Quidditch Trial

I woke up to the boys laughing. I blinked a couple of times and heard Goyle snicker "Lover Boy's awake! Lover Boy's awake!"

"Lover Boy?" I said groggily.

"Yes, Lover Boy, as in you!" Nott sneered "We heard you all night, saying Hannah's name in your sleep."

I paled "WHAT!?" I said.

"You. Were. Saying. Her. Name. In. Your. Sleep." Nott said to me as if I was mentally retarded. "This was what you sounded like: 'Hannah, Hannah don't go!'" he said in a high pitched voice before laughing.

"You sure you don't love her, Drake?" Crabbe asked.

I snarled. "Get this through your idiot heads!" I shouted "I. Draco. Lucius. Malfoy. Do. Not. Love. Hannah. Lillian. Isabella. Marie. Potter!" I spat, enunciating my words with a deadly venom that made even Goyle cringe.

"Your opinion, Lover Boy. Go find Juliette." Nott teased.

I scoffed and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me as I looked at myself in the mirror as I slicked my hair back.

"Was I really saying her name in my sleep?" I asked myself.

"YES YOU WERE!" Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise said together.

I scowled and cast a Silencing Charm on the door before looking back at myself. "I mean, I was dreaming of her, right? How could me saying her name be any issue?" I asked myself before shaking my head "No, Malfoy, you aren't to fall in love again! Not after…not after _her_!" I scolded myself before getting dressed and walking out of the bathroom, ignoring Nott's taunts of "Romeo" and "Lover Boy" and his quoting the Muggle playwright known as Shakespeare.

"But, soft! What light through Malfoy's window breaks? It is the east, and Potter's sister is the sun!" Nott said before I slammed the door in his face and stalked off towards the Great Hall. I wasn't ready to face Hannah right then and there.

Just as I was coming out of the dungeons, I heard someone…a girl…singing.

I gasped and listened more carefully. If I hadn't known any better, it was one of the most beautiful voice's I had ever heard.

"**I dreamed a dream in life gone by. When hope was high and life worth living! I dreamed that love would never die! I dreamed that God would be forgiving!**

**Then I was young and unafraid. When dreams were made and used and wasted! There was no ransom to be paid! No song unsung no drink untasted!**"

I walked towards the voice and stood still when I saw a familiar mess of jet black hair, let loose that day to spill over a petite frame.

It was Hannah. She was singing that song.

"**But the tigers come at night, with their voices soft as thunder! As they tear your hope apart, as they turn your dreams to shame…**"

I snuck up on her as she held the note she was singing and touched her shoulder.

Hannah abruptly stopped with a loud "AAAME!" and went for her wand.

"Calm down, Princess, it's just me." I said hastily.

"Oh, you idiot!" she shouted, stowing her wand away. "Give me a second to restart my heart." she said, resting one hand over her heart and smacking me with the other. She must have held back then, my arm didn't hurt so much as my face did when she slapped me.

"Sorry." I said, waving the dull ache aside "I just heard you singing. Wow, I never knew you were that good."

Hannah shrugged "Thanks." she said before I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"Excuse me?" Longbottom's voice said behind me.

I hid a growl as I turned around.

"Hi." Hannah said brightly.

"Hello, Longbottom." I said icily.

"I never got the chance to thank you for returning my Rememberall. I'm Neville." Longbottom said.

Hannah beamed further. "I'm Hannah and this is Draco." she said, nodding towards me.

I hid a sneer from the raven, but I managed to make it known to Longbottom he wasn't the proper calibre I was looking for or tended to associate myself with.

"Well, thanks for returning my Rememberall." Longbottom said, looking up at Hannah as if she was a Goddess or an angel.

"Don't mention it." Hannah said brightly. "Hey, you want to come to my Quidditch tryout tonight?" she asked.

Longbottom's eyes lit up "Really? Quidditch tryout? With you?" Longbottom asked "Uh, sure!" he said excitedly, making me scowl.

"Great, it's tonight after dinner, I'll meet you here." Hannah said before waltzing off to the Great Hall.

I glared at Longbottom, half knowing what he was thinking by that idiot look on his face. "If you know it's good for you, Longbottom, you'll keep your distance." I threatened.

Longbottom shook his head terrified and ran into the Hall away from me.

"Hey! Hey, wait for me!" I shouted, running after her.

Hannah turned to me and laughed "Well, keep up, then!" she said teasingly, sitting next to Blaise. "Hey, Blaise, 'sup, Goyle?" she asked.

"Hey, Han." Goyle and Blaise said together as I got there.

"Dude!" I said, looking to Blaise.

"What? There's room next to Goyle." Blaise said, smirking "Or are you jealous of me?" he asked.

"Shut your face, Zabini." I snapped, scowling as I sat next to Goyle.

"So, Han," Goyle said, turning to Hannah "I saw you talking to Longbottom, what'd he want?" he asked.

Hannah shrugged "Wanted to thank me for returning his Rememberall thing." she said.

"Sure didn't look like it." I mumbled.

"How d'you mean?" Hannah asked.

"Let's just say I'm a very good judge of character." I said icily, watching Longbottom's excited face as he talked to Potter, Weasel-King and Duff.

"I'm afraid I still don't quite follow." Hannah said, creasing her eyebrows together.

I huffed and turned to her "He fancies you. Neville Longbottom fancies you." I said, suddenly jealous.

_Why am I jealous?_ I thought _I'm pretty sure Hannah doesn't feel the same way about Longbottom. Does she?_ I thought.

"Jealous, Malfoy?" Blaise teased.

"Shut up!" I snapped, tucking into breakfast without another word.

Blaise stared at me before looking to Goyle and smirking.

It was Han who broke the silence "That kid that I returned that Rememberall whatever to, how d'you know he fancies me?" she asked.

I shrugged "I can just see it in the way he looks at you." I said simply.

"Malfoy, a word in private. Now." Blaise said, standing up.

I creased my eyebrows together and stood "I'll be back." I said to Han, who nodded as I walked off.

"What?" I asked.

"You're jealous, aren't you, Malfoy?" Blaise asked.

"What makes you think I'm jealous?" I demanded.

"You normally don't like Longbottom, I'll give you that, but lately since our first Potions' class you've detested him more than ever. And the only thing he's done besides epically fail on a broom and mess up the simplest Potion in the world is talk to Han. That makes me think…you're jealous."

"I am not!" I protested.

"Drake, I'm your best mate, you can tell me and I swear on Viktor Krum's grave that your secret will be safe with me." Blaise said.

I swore. I really wished that he didn't know my favourite Seeker. "Fine. I guess I am…a little bit, though…jealous." I muttered.

"So you do fancy her?" Blaise asked.

"Uh, well, she is really funny, and cool, and sweet and kind of cute. I'm not saying I do…because I don't. I just don't want her consorting with lesser calibre wizards."

"Malfoy…" Blaise started, shaking his head. "you have no idea how lovesick you sound right now." he said.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. I do not love her!" I snapped.

"I never said you did, I just said that you sounded lovesick. I never said you were." Blaise said defensively "But I do know a crush when I see one. Just go ask her if she feels the same way."

"I can't!" I snapped "That's the whole thing. Malfoys don't ask. They get."

"So basically, you're just going to wait for her to come to you?" Blaise asked.

I nodded "Pretty much." I said "That's what happened with all the other girls."

Blaise rolled his eyes "Yeah, I can see how well all those times went." he said sarcastically "That's how many girls you've never spoken to again after you've planted one on them? Five?"

"Three. But that's not the point!" I snapped "The point is, I'm not just going to go up to her and ask her if she likes me the same way I like her, that'll bring shame to the Malfoy name! That, and who knows if her dorm mates have told her my illustrious history with girls."

"So you do fancy her?" Blaise said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I never said that! I was speaking figuratively!" I protested, defending myself before walking back into the Hall.

…

The day went quickly, and Hannah was soon finishing dinner and rushing out to meet up with the Quidditch captain, Marcus Flint.

I watched her go and smirked "I'm going to watch her." I said, standing up and walking out, following them at a distance.

For some reason, Longbottom wasn't there. It was just me, Hannah and Flint on the pitch.

I had no issues with the lack of Longbottom's presence. In fact, I was rather thrilled.

_Because you don't like Longbottom, Malfoy._ I told myself. _Not because you're jealous._

I snuck up into the bleachers and watched Hannah and Flint converse until Hannah mounted a broom, wind making her midnight black hair fly every which way.

She held up what looked like a medicine ball "What am I supposed to do with it?" Hannah called out against the wind.

"You try to throw them into the hoop behind me." Flint explained "I will try to block them. But I warn you, I am a pretty good Keeper, even though I play Beater."

"Oh, alright I get it now. But wouldn't I hurt you? These balls are remarkably heavy." Hannah called back, holding the medicine ball high in her left hand

"They are around the same size and weight of a Quaffle. You will do fine." Flint sighed, waving her excuse off.

"Don't need to explain anymore. I got it." Han said, tucking the ball under her arm and starting to gain some momentum on the no doubt crappy broom she was flying.

She wound up for the shot and the ball flew, right past Flint and into the hoop.

I gaped. _She's got a good arm and good aim!_ I thought.

"Excellent shot, Potter. Do you think you can do it again?" Flint asked, handing Han back the medicine ball

"Yeah, I think so. I can grasp things pretty quickly." Han said, flying back to her normal start position and continuing her one on one shoot trail until Flint said enough.

"Well, Potter, I could stop my older brother's shots, and he is a professional Quidditch player for Team Briton. Congratulations, welcome to the Slytherin Quidditch team. Do you own a broom?" Flint asked, starting to dismount.

I smirked. _She so had it._ I thought as I snuck back to the common room to congratulate the girl myself.

When Hannah did come in, her hair was a frazzled mess, but her eyes were glowing with her obvious self pride.

"I can't believe it!" she said excitedly "I made the Quidditch team!"

I smirked "I can. I saw you. You've got a remarkable talent with that arm, there." I said, nodding to her throwing arm.

"Hey," Hannah said, crossing her arms "you've got talent too, Snape just didn't see or hear about it." she pointed out, smirking. "Besides, I'd better head upstairs. Rose, Pansy, Amelia, Lexi, and Monique are probably waiting with bated breath for me." She said, getting up and starting upstairs.

I didn't even know what I was thinking, but I did it anyway "Oh, wait, Hannah?" I said, grabbing her sleeve and turning her around.

"Yes?" she asked, confused.

I blushed, unsure of what to say. "Uh…never mind, I forgot." I shrugged.

"Um…ok?" Hannah said, rolling her eyes with amusement.

"Alright, see you later!" I said quickly, kissing her cheek before I knew what I was doing.

And damn, was that a good idea.

"Yeah, see you." Hannah said before brushing my cheek with her lips in return. She walked upstairs while I touched my face.

She had kissed the same cheek she had slapped. She didn't get too creeped out when I kissed her, in fact she kissed me back!

I smirked as I walked up to my dorm. _Her lips were soft._ I thought before paling _No, no, I can't say that! NO! I don't love her, remember? I don't love her!_

"Well, well, well." Nott said, crossing his arms "If Prince Malfoy isn't blushing."

I paled. I hadn't noticed I was blushing. "Sod off, Nott." I said, crawling into bed.

"Who's the new lucky Malfoy trophy girlfriend? That Duff girl? Granger? Oh, how about your precious little Hannah?"

"I said sod off, Nott!" I shouted, throwing a pillow at him before going to sleep.

"I hate that prick." I muttered in my sleep, dreaming seperate ways of strangling the bastard.


End file.
